The legend of Zelda, Majora's return
by Claudia.wolf
Summary: This story is about a group of friends in hyrule that have to save it. A darkness befalls hyrule and so ater the group meet they set out on a journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A fateful encounter

Somewhere in the middle of Termina a young imp was wandering the Termina fields.

It has only been one year since he had been possessed by a being called Majora.

"Hey! Listen! Sis!" A dark purple colored fairy said.

"What is it Tael?" A smaller yellow colored fairy came flying towards the darker fairy.

"Tatl did you find Skull kid yet?" He finally answered.

"Nope I don't see him anywhere." Tatl said with a sad expression.

The two fairy's continued looking for their friend, the imp.

Meanwhile their friend found himself in a rather strange situation.

Just a view minutes ago Skull kid was running through the forest when, he tripped over a branch and fell down.

When he got up, he was standing in the clouds, it was almost as if he was floating.

"Well met, Skull kid." A lady in all blue said. "My name is Nayru, this is Din and finally Farore on the right."

Skull kid immediately knew it were the goddesses talking to him.

Nayru the goddess of wisdom, Din the goddess of power and Farore the goddess of courage.

"Listen closely, we shall grant you the Majora's mask." The Din continued.

"O no! I'm sorry but I don't want it." Skull kid looked spooked.

Just the thought of being possessed by Majora again made his skin crawl.

"Do not worry. Majora was destroyed by Link, only his immense amount of power still roamed the lands of Termina." Farore said.

"We have collected that power and revived the mask. Majora is no more so we need someone who can control the power." Nayru said.

"Yes and we believe you are the only one who can control it and use it's power to do good things.

For you are the only one that also knows the dark side of it." Din continued.

Skull kid remained silent.

He didn't know what to think, on one hand it made sense but on the other hand it didn't seem right.

He once had the mask and almost destroyed Termina with it.

But then again it wasn't his fault was it?

He was being controlled like a puppet after all.

"Not to worry, we know that you won't go evil. Now that Majora itself is gone. But the people of Termina will not think the same. We suggest that you go to Hyrule." Nayru said.

Then a bright light appears and the goddesses vanished, then behind where Nayru stood appeared Majora's mask.

It still had an evil feeling if you looked into it's eyes but somehow it seemed different…. Empty.

It seemed as if Skull kid had no choice in the matter so he slowly got closer to the mask.

Once he was in front of it he slowly reached out and grabbed the mask.

It felt lighter than before and didn't call to him as it used to do.

He carefully put the mask on and as soon as he did he was standing in the forest again.

"Skull kid!" Tael yelled as he and Tatl were flying towards him.

Skull kid slowly turned around reveling the mask he was now wearing.

The two fairies stopped in shock.

"O no." Tatl whispered.

There was an awkward moment of silence, until Tael broke the silence.

"Hey,…..are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…." Skull kid answered. "Don't worry! It's not like Majora is controlling me again!" He continued, realizing that it wasn't a dream and that they were scared of him.

"Alright…." The fairies looked at one another worried.

The three friends went back to their little hideout and there Skull kid explained everything.

This made the fairies feel a little more at ease but still they kept a close eye on Skull kid just in case.

That night Skull kid had weird dream that explains a little more about the masks power.

It was Nayru who came back to him providing him with more details.

"The mask shall make you close to immortal, you won't age as long as you have it with you. And it will make you heal faster. Be aware though if the mask gets damage you will be as well. The mask is now linked to you, you are pretty much the new Majora. Keep the mask close at all cost!" And with that she left Skull kid.

The next morning he woke up and noticed that his fairy friends were already awake as well.

The three friends had a lot of fun that day, while traveling to Hyrule.

About five hours later Skull kid got separated from his friends once again.

He was so caught up in his imagination and thoughts that he went the wrong way.

Then he stumbled across a weird looking mountain, where no live grew at all.

He noticed a small opening close to the top and decided to check it out.

There was someone inside way below the hollow mountain.

Not just one person there also seemed to be a lot of dark magic coming from a portal.

Then the man started talking.

"Master, when will you be capable of escaping this prison?" The weird man said.

"About 100 years...But this time I won't fail…."There was a deep yet weak voice coming from the portal.

"I see, I shall await your return master….. But what about that kid!" The man seemed to hesitate to speak up his mind.

"Zant!" The voice from the portal yelled angry.

"…..Yes….ma..master..Ganon?" Zant answered, he sounded scared out of his mind.

"Zant, Zant, Zant, you did something wrong again?" Another person walked in shaking his head, again very weird looking and he has a spastic tongue.

"Ghirahim! Stop doing that tongue thingy!" Zant suddenly seemed to be less scared.

Maybe he was just trying to play it cool in front of that other weird guy.

"About that boy, Link. I'll take care of him this time for good." The voice from the portal continued.

"But sir, how are you planning to do that? When every single time he banishes you to that realm?" Ghirahim asked, after a moment he realized what he said and quickly backed off.

"WHAT?!" The voice yelled out. "I know how to dispose of him before he is even born! This time I'll finally succeed and take all the power of the Triforce!"

The two weird guy's looked at one another.

"Sir… could it even be possible? I mean killing someone before they're even born?" Zant asked.

"It is, but only if one knows where to look." The voice said in a chillingly happy manor.

"Thanks to this realm I have found an ancient type of magic, that will allow me to trace even the tiniest bit of Triforce magic."

"I see, I assume you would use it to find Link's parents and kill them for good." Ghirahim added.

"That is correct, I shall take Link's Triforce when he's still inside his mother.

"I have only one objection sir, isn't Link going to be reborn in exactly 100 years?" Zant asked.

"That is also correct, luckily I had found a way to leave part of my magic behind right before Zelda and that twerp sealed me away. So I figured out how to control that tiny bit of power from within this realm. That should be enough to finish off one child don't you think?" The voice answered.

"Simply genius sir!" Ghirahim said with an evil smile on his face.

"Sir, if I may assist in the murder just say the word." Zant added with Ghirahim nodding in the background.

"Very well you two, I shall need you're assist when the blood moon finally shall rise again. When the time comes, you'll know where to go and what to do. Now begone!"

And with that the two weirdos turned around towards the exit.

"Hold on!" The voice suddenly said. "There is someone else here.."

The dark powers around the portal started to move around the whole mountain.

Until part of it stopped in front of Skull kid.

"Up there!" The voice then yelled.

Skull kid knew he was in trouble so he immediately made a run for it.

He noticed that the two weirdos where right behind him the entire time that he ran off the mountain.

Hearing their footsteps follow right behind his.

Eventually he reached the forest sight again and hid in one of the huge hollow trees.

The two weirdos came running in right after he hid.

" _O no, I hope they didn't see where I hid."_ Skull kid thought to himself.

"Dammit where did he go!" Zant said while looking around.

"Yeah know what, he was just a kid. I won't tell the boss that we lost him if you don't kay?" Ghirahim said.

"Lying to the boss?! No way!" Zant seemed angered by his comment.

"Well if you have any better idea's I'd like to hear it! He'll have our head if he'd find out that we failed to kill even one little kid!"

That had Zant thinking for a while.

"Alright, but only this once!" He made clear.

The two agreed and finally went back.

Skull kid was too afraid to move, when suddenly he started thinking.

Now that he has Majora's mask those two weirdos surely wouldn't be capable of laying a finger on him.

With that new found courage Skull kid climbed out of the tree and indeed the two were gone.

Skull kid took his chance and ran further away, just in case they would come back.

After a while he found the road again where he was supposed to go.

Not much later the two fairy's came flying towards him.

"Skull kid where were you?" Tatl asked.

"I was caught up in my imagination again hehe. Sorry I'll try not to wander off this time." Skull kid answered, he was afraid that his friends would find out that he actually got into trouble again.

He doesn't want to make them worry, also he lost those fools so what could go wrong?

The three friends continued their journey to Hyrule.

And finally after many day's past by they made it.

Skull kid wanted to make his new home in the lost woods because no one comes there.

That means no grown ups, also he knew those woods once.

He finally got to show his friends where he came from.

Then a Tael had a question. "So Skull kid…?"

Skull kid nodded while still being distracted by his surrounding.

"Do you have any family living here?" Tael continued.

Skull kid got quit and looked down for a second. "No, I don't have a family. But that doesn't bother me, I got the two of you!" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Right! We won't leave you behind." Tatl added.

That's not exactly what Teal meant, he knew Skull kid was alone. He just wandered how his family was like before they somehow ended up separated. He'd also like to know what happened.

But it was a heavy subject so he just let it pass.

And with that the three friends made it to their new home.

Where they would spend many years, 118 in fact.

Skull kid and the fairy's were close to immortal.

In fact they had barely even noticed that 118 years past by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

118 years later

A young woman with bright blue eyes and blond hair was sneaking inside a huge castle, trying her best not to be seen by the guards.

She managed to slip past countless people, both guards and royal guest.

She walked as quit as she could and finally saw the huge door she was aiming to get to.

She looked around to make sure no one was there and then made a mad dash towards the door.

She grabbed the handle and was about to open the huge door.

"Urm what do you think you're doing?" the adviser of the king was standing right behind her.

"Hey! Sir Hawkins. What a coincidence, I was just looking for you!" The woman said with a fake innocent expression on her face.

"O really? Because it sure looked like you were sneaking out of the castle, princess Zelda."

Mr Hawkins concluded.

"Hahaha, you know me. I would never do that." Zelda said trying to talk her way out.

"Well yes, I also know that last week you attempted to climb out the window using cloth. I know that you don't want to be around strange people all the time, but these people came from all around Hyrule and even beyond just to see u, u highness." He let Zelda back into the throne room.

"I swear one day I'm just going to run away for good." Zelda whispered.

"O come on princes it's not that bad, also have you seen your father anywhere? It's not like him to be late for the royal meetings." Mr Hawkins had a worried expression.

"I have no idea, maybe I should go look for him?"

"No! You stay here princes, I'll go myself." Mr Hawkins then signed two of the guards to keep an eye on Zelda, to make sure she wouldn't disappear again.

After the awfully boring meetings Zelda was finally allowed to roam the castle again.

She wasn't allowed to leave the castle on her own though.

Her father was always worried something might happen so if she wanted to go outside she had to have at least two guards with her.

Zelda never really liked that though, she just wanted some time for herself.

Zelda decided to go to the castle's library, she liked reading a lot.

When she was reading it was as if she herself was on a journey.

That's when Mr Hawkins walked in. "I still haven't found your father, maybe he went out on the road today."

"Could I please leave the castle for a moment, who knows I might even run into father."

Zelda practically bagged Mr Hawkins for permission.

"Alright how can I say no to that face, but take Botrick and Gotter with you!" He pointed at the two guards who were passing by.

" _No not them again..._ " Zelda thought, they were always the ones coming with her.

She decided to go anyway, maybe she could even loose them somewhere.

They walked to the edge of Castle town.

"Wait princes! Do you really want to go outside of town? You know that your father doesn't like that right?" Gotter yelled out as soon as Zelda approached the gate.

"I know, but he didn't forbid it now did he?"

Zelda was as suborn as can be so the guards had no choice.

After a while of walking through Hyrule field they came across a forest.

There was a sign that read: Lost woods, enter at own risk.

Zelda knew the woods though, before her father had gotten so overprotective the two of them used to come here all the time.

Just to relax and play little games, but that was about 13 years ago.

Still, those woods are huge and you can easily get lost.

It would take around 100 years to learn the entire layout of the woods.

But be honest no one would spend 100 years there, besides the only creatures that can live above 100 years old are the Zora's and they don't live here.

Zelda only knew the first part of the woods, like the Koroki used to do.

She could easily get a rid of Botrick and Gotter there.

So she practically ran in.

"Wait! Zelda! Not so fast!" Botrick yelled.

"Yeah! You know that we don't know the way right! Princes!" Gotter added.

But it was already too late, Zelda had disappeared out of sight and the two ended up getting lost.

Zelda ran as fast as she could at this point.

" _Yes, I think I lost them!"_ Zelda thought to herself as she glanced over her shoulder.

Just as she turned her head again she saw someone running around the corner.

However she couldn't stop in time and the two collided and fell on the ground thanks to the impact.

"Urg" She had ran into a strange child wearing an even stranger mask it was Skull kid.

"Are you alright?!" She quickly got up and stuck her hand out to Skull kid.

Skull kid got up without saying a word.

"Hey, you're just a kid. Where are your parents?" Zelda asked.

Skull kid remained silent, he was kind of nervous that a grown up talked to him.

But then again she didn't look above 20 so he manged to answer after a long pause.

"I don't have any parents.." Skull kid said while looking around for his fairy friends.

They weren't there though.

"So you're all alone?" Zelda asked.

Skull kid was to nervous to look at her, it had been a long time since he ran into a grown up.

"No….I have my friends.." He stated.

"Really, are they also children?"

"No they're fairy's" Skull kid said.

Zelda looked shocked, no way that they were fairy's.

There haven't been any sightings of fairy's in a long time.

That's when Zelda started thinking. _"_ _It must be his imagination, after being alone in these woods for who knows how long. He'd probably gotten lonely and imagined some friends."_

"Do you want to come with me? I live in a huge castle, you would probably like it a lot." Zelda asked, there was no way that she would leave a kid out here on his own.

Again it took Skull kid a long time to react.

He shacked is head and quickly ran away.

"Hey! Don't go! I didn't mean to offend you if I did."

Zelda chased him for a bit.

But after a while it was almost as if he had vanished into thin air.

Zelda decided that she could better head back before she'd go in to deep and ended up lost like those two dummies.

She made her way back to the castle where Mr Hawkins was waiting for her.

"Where are Botrick and Gotter?" He asked.

"Uhm, they had to… to.. go shopping!" She quickly made up.

"Urg, you left them behind somewhere didn't you?'' He asked.

"Okay fine! Yeah, I left them in the Lost woods so what!" Zelda answered while looking the other way.

"The lost woods?! Are you kidding?! They could die out there if they can't find their way out!" Mr Hawkins seemed very irritated and got a small rescue team together.

"Alright Zelda, you're the only one in this castle who knows the way so go on, lead us there."

Mr Hawkins said.

"No way! Ask father to guide you!" Zelda was way to tired to go back. "Besides daddy doesn't want me outside at this hour!"

"Urg your father still hasn't returned, but your right." Mr Hawkins had no chance to change her mind anyways.

Zelda looked as if she had won the argument.

"But first thing in the morning after you met the Zora prince we are going to the Lost woods and retrieve those two!" Mr Hawkins stated ending the conversation.

Zelda went straight to her room and started reading again.

She couldn't stop thinking about that kid though.

" _Why was he out there? Where are his parents? What's up with that mask? Should I have chased after him? He did look like he had been there for a long time. Maybe he can't remember his family. Also those fairy friends are they real? I guess I'll just have to tell Hawkins in the morning maybe he knows what to do._ "

After a while of thinking to herself she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

A fishy situation

The next morning Zelda woke up and decided to tell Mr Hawkins about the lost kid right away.

She got dressed and ran down the stairs into the throne room where Mr Hawkins was talking to some weird looking fish people.

They seemed to be some kind of guards, but with strange weapons.

"Mr Hawkins!" Zelda yelled. "I have to tell you something!"

"Ah Princes Zelda there you are. Come quick the zora prince is here." He said.

"But Mr before we do that I have to..." Before Zelda could finish her sentence Mr Hawkins already pushed her into the direction of the garden.

"Mr Hawkins!" Zelda turned around right at the entrance.

"I know Zelda you don't like meeting new people but I heard that the zora prince is about your age so you should be fine." He answered while gesturing for Zelda to continue walking.

"But that's not what I.." Again she couldn't finish her sentence for this time Mr Hawkins practically pushed her outside and closed the door.

" _Sure because that's how you'd treat your princes. Fine I'll try later._ " She thought to herself.

She walked to the fountain where another weird fish person was sitting.

He looked as if he had a shark for a head, very weird.

That's when the zora prince noticed Zelda, he stood up and walked towards her.

He grabbed her hand, went down on one knee and kissed her hand.

"I assume you must be princes Zelda, well met. My name is Sidon." He said in a charming manor.

" _At least someone who knows how to treat a princes._ " Zelda thought to herself.

The two began talking and it seemed that they had a lot in common.

Sidon wasn't allowed to go outside of his palace without guards as well, so just like Zelda he'd sneak away.

They talked and laughed for hours and soon the morning came to an end.

Meanwhile in the lost woods, Skull kid finally found his two fairy friends.

They said that they met another fairy and followed that one.

It was a sad fairy that didn't really have a chosen partner yet.

It seemed as if her partner had vanished or something.

She said that her name was Navi.

Skull kid decided that he wanted to check it out as well, maybe they'd have a new friend.

So he followed after the two fairy's.

Suddenly there was the sound of bushes moving.

Footsteps were coming closer and heavy breathing could be heard.

Two huge shadows emerged form a bushy area in front of Skull kid.

Skull kid slowly stepped backwards as the fairy's hid behind his back.

"Huf huf huf, o man I'm tired. We've been walking for hours."

"Yeah no kidding. The princes could have warned us before running off."

Two soldiers appeared, one was kind of chubby and the other tall and skinny.

They looked beat up, the wild sure did a number on them.

When they finally caught their breath again they noticed the kid staring them.

"Hey, maybe he knows the way out!" The thin one suggested.

"Don't be stupid Gotter! It's just a kid!" The other one yelled out.

"Right, so what now Botrick?" Gotter asked.

Botrick lifted his shoulders. "How should I know."

Gotter then got up and walked closer to Skull kid.

"Hey there little guy, do you perhaps know the way to Hyrule field?" He asked.

Botrick as a response hit Gotter on the head.

"Idiot I just told you, one minute ago that a kid doesn't…."

Gotter interrupted Botrick, patting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Botrick asked.

Gotter then pushed Botrick's head in the direction of Skull kid.

Skull kid was pointing north, where Hyrule field was.

The two looked at each other confused.

"Is that the way out?" Gotter asked.

Skull kid didn't speak but he did nod.

"Haha! I knew it! He does know, see?" Gotter started bragging.

"So uhm kid, you want to come with us to the castle? It's nice and warm there." Botrick asked.

Skull kid shock his head left and right. He didn't want to stay either so he turned around in order to run away again.

But by doing so the two fairy's hiding behind him got revealed.

The two mans faces turned white.

"F...f...fairy's?!" Gotter yelled out.

Gotter inmediatly tried to touch one, which was a mistake of his.

Skull kid had seen a grown up hurting one of his fairy friends once and wasn't planning on letting that happen ever again.

He used Majora's power to scare them off and defend his friends.

But it had been a while since he used it so it was a bit overkill.

There was dark power everywhere and it cut down some trees.

There was now a small open field instead of the bushy area.

The two started running the other direction.

"Please don't kill us!" Gotter yelled while trying to run as fast as he could. "We're sorry!"

"Are fairy's still alive?! The king must know about this, let's go!" Botrick yelled as he was running even faster that Gotter.

While the two where running they noticed some other dark power rising from a mountain.

"O no what now." Botrick mumbled

It seemed to stay around the mountain so they figured that it wasn't a direct threat.

But they couldn't have been more wrong.

Meanwhile at the castle Zelda had lunch with prince Sidon.

Mr Hawkins had completely forgotten about Botrick and Gotter.

He was so happy for Zelda that she had finally found a friend that he had almost moved to tears.

She had been so lonely for so long that he almost thought that it was impossible for her to have friends.

All seemed well until a sudden unexpected storm came up.

Lighting suddenly stuck right beside the castle and it was visible in the dining area where Zelda, Sidon, Mr Hawkins and a couple of servants were at.

It was so sudden that everyone was jump scared.

Zelda and both Sidon were afraid of lighting so Mr Hawkins brought them to Zelda's room.

On their way however the front doors flung open.

A messenger came in with an urgent message for the king.

"I'm here in the name of Bludo, the Goron Chief. And I have an urgent massage for your majesty, the king Rhoam!"

"Sorry to disapoint you but the king isn't here wight now." Mr Hawkins said.

"The chief figured as much, he said that is the king wasn't there I was supposed to give it to his right hand."

"It is that important eh? Alright, Zelda take Sidon with you and go directly to your room." Mr Hawkins said while taking the letter.

"Please sir messenger if you want you can warm up in the castle with a nice coup of soup." Mr Hawkins is always so nice for guest.

Zelda couldn't understand it but she admired him for that.

The prince and Zelda hid in her room as the storm grew worse.

On the other side of the castle Mr Hawkins was about to open the letter.

He had already informed his friends of the staff and they were waiting eagerly to know what was going on.

Hawkins opened the letter and started reading.

He muffled a view words while thinking to himself. "Uhu, okay. What?! O no! Uhm...what to do.."

"Well?" The gardener asked.

"It says that there were monster sightings. They were near an unexplored mountain not far from Hyrule. It's in the province of Termina but they have been seen heading this way!" Mr Hawkins said while continuing to read.

"O no! The king must have know something and went to the spot to investigate! That must be why he hasn't come back yet!"

"But Hawkins how could you be so sure? Our king isn't that reckless is he?" The cook stated.

"It says right here in the letter: You aren't planning on investigating that place are you Rhoam?"

The staff fell quit, chief Bludo did know the king for a long time and they were good friends.

What if he really did go there, what if something happened.

Everyone feared the worst.

"Alright lieutenant Rilonk, gather your best men and get to that place right away." Hawkins knew what had to be done, someone had to take charge and send out a rescue team.

"Leave about ten guards here, we should manage." Hawkins continued.

And with that almost all the guards went out to rescue the king.

Zelda was still in her room but she noticed the ruckus downstairs.

Sidon wanted to check it out but the storm was only getting worse so he decided that it would be better for him and the princes to stay there.

Then just as Hawkins was on his way to inform the princes, the front door flung open once again.

This time it was Botrick and Gotter, they were so exhausted that they collapsed on the floor.

Mr Hawkins was at this point panicking.

He yelled out for the nurse and helped to get them to safety.

He decided that it was too much to tell Zelda so he simply stayed with Botrick and Gotter until they woke up.

"Urg my head, where am I?" Gutter asked as he woke up.

"In the nursery of the castle." Hawkins answered. "What happened to you two when the princes left you?"

"Let's see uhm, o there were fairy's and there was a weird kid in the forest that almost killed us with dark magic and ..and" Gotter stopped as soon as he noticed how stupid it all sounded.

"Gotter you better get some rest first, you most have hit your head a bit too hard." Hawkins then walked out of the room.

He was doubting whether he should tell Zelda what happened or not.

The next day the storm had subsided and all seemed to be well again.

Zelda and prince Sidon walked down stairs.

Mr Hawkins still wasn't sure what to say.

"Hawkins? What happened yesterday? There was so much ruckus." Zelda asked.

Mr Hawkins had hoped that Zelda wouldn't have noticed but now he had to come up with a plan.

"Uhm… Gotter and Botrick! They returned." he said.

"O good, so can we still go to the lost woods for a rescue mission?" Zelda asked.

"Why? No one is there anymore." Hawkins replied.

"Well.." Zelda finally had her change to tell Hawkins of the young boy she had met.

"A young kid? With no parents? And claimed to have fairy friends? I see, alright we'll go." Hawkins decided. "But! No running away!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Everything changes.

Zelda promised Hawkins that she wouldn't run away this time.

And Sidon decided that he wanted to come along as well.

" _A strange kid eh? I wonder if Gutter was somewhat telling the truth. Also what's with that talk of fairies, I wonder might there still be some out there._ " Mr Hawkins was thinking to himself.

Mr Hawkins got four guards to come with him, Zelda and Sidon.

The small group went by horse since they'd be way faster.

On their way however they found a wounded goron.

He looked exhausted and collapsed on the ground in front of them.

The group quickly got of their horses and ran over to the goron.

Mr Hawkins immediately recognized the goron, it was the chiefs son Daru.

He was named after the great guardian Daruk.

"Mr Daru! Are you alright?!" Hawkins asked.

"Urg… My head is killing me mate..." He said while holding his head.

"We can get you too the caste! There the medics will help you. What happened anyways?" Hawkins asked.

"I ran into an ambush on my way to see the king.." Daru said.

"My goodness! You two help Mr Daru back to the castle! Me, princess Zelda, prince Sidon and the other two guards shall continue on our quest." Hawkins then ordered.

"My my, princess Zelda! Prince Sidon! It's an honor to meet you two." Daru said.

"It's an honor to meet you too!" Sidon said.

"Just get to the castle as quickly as you can. Before you end up in a worse state." Zelda said.

"Don't worry princess I'm tough! But I shall do as I'm ordered." And with that the goron along with the two guards left.

"We can ask him what happened later, that way he can still rest. And we can look for the kid." Mr Hawkins said with a determent look.

And thus, the five people entered the forest.

While in the lost woods all five could sense something wasn't right.

A cold air swooped by as the leaves on the trees started falling.

The grass turned a darker color as black dot floated in the sky above.

Almost as if they had entered some kind of twilight realm.. yet not entirely.

Surely whatever it was affected the area around them but they themselves were fine.

Some trees and plants were also spared.

However they soon entered the clearing that was made by Skull kids last attack to scare of Botrick and Gutter.

It was an empty field but something weird was going on.

Mr. Hawkins held Zelda and Sidon back as all five of them were hiding in a nearby bush.

A strange man was standing in the middle of the field.

"A dark power rises here too, huh? I wonder if I can use it… To bring her back.." The strange man said.

The man wore a chameleon mask and wore a black robe with long sleeves.

The five watched as the man pulled out a broken mirror shard.

"I wonder.. with the power I have now.. and the dark power that lingers here… perhaps.. I could open a portal.. perhaps I could access the twilight."

"Zant!" Another guy appeared.

"Ah Ghirahim, fancy meeting you here." Zant said.

"Really Zant? What are you even doing here? Our orders were to gather an army!" Ghirahim said as he crossed his arms.

"That is exactly why I'm here! Can't you feel it? This dark energy? I have no idea where it came from but it is just perfect! I can use it to bring her back.." Zant explained.

"Oh no! Not her! Last time you tried to get her to your side she used the boy to defeat not only you but our boss as well!" Ghirahim said.

"This time however, the boy is already dealt with. Besides we both are twice as strong now and we learned from out fights and mistakes. She can't harm us even if she tried." Zant added.

"True and I'd much like to meet her. Perhaps she will be of use even if she fights back, we might even harvest a bit of her power while we're at it." Ghirahim was finally convinced.

"Alright then, step back and enjoy the show." Zant said as he raised his arms and gathered some of the dark magic that lingered around.

"Mr. Hawkins? Shouldn't we stop them? They seem like trouble." Zelda asked quietly.

"Ssssssh, we can't risk it. We don't know who or even what they are. It's better to observe." Mr. Hawkins said.

"But they said that they were raising an army. I agree with the princess, let's confront them." Sidon said.

"Hush! Do you want them to find out we're here!" Mr. Hawkins whispered loudly.

The three were so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed Ghirahim was approaching.

"Want who to find out you're here?" Ghirahim said while he laughed.

"Aaaah!" Sidon and Zelda both got jump scared.

"We don't want the shady guy's to know we're here. Now could you please stop interrupting our conversation." Mr. Hawkins said while being oblivious to Ghirahim.

Just after Mr. Hawkins spoke however he became quiet as realization hit him.

"….Uhm...hi mister… shady guy… uhm… we were just leaving. Don't mind us.." Mr. Hawkins said as he slowly pushed Sidon and Zelda back while also backing off himself.

"Awh don't leave, we were just about to get this party started." Ghirahim said as he put an arm around Mr. Hawkins and did his weird tongue thingy.

Mr. Hawkins tried to get his face as far away from him as he answered. "No really, it's getting quite late and we have places to be so.."

Mr. Hawkins then managed to get out of Ghirahim's grip as he backed off again.

"Awh don't be like that. You can spare a minute can't you?" Ghirahim asked.

Meanwhile Zant was readying an attack in the background.

The two soldier noticed this however and pushed the princess, prince and Mr. Hawkins out of the way.

As a result the two soldiers were hit by the attack that lifted them in the air.

They couldn't move a muscle they were stuck, held by magic in mid air.

Meanwhile Mr. Hawkins pushed Zelda and Sidon away from the field and further into the woods.

They ran as fast as they could with Ghirahim following closely behind.

Zant however stayed with the guards/soldiers.

He turned his head. "Hmmm I wonder..."

Chills were sent down the spines of the caught soldiers.

"Yes… You could be of use to me…." And with that Zant used some more magic and the guards started screaming in pain.

Meanwhile Zelda, Sidon and Mr. Hawkins were still being chased by Ghirahim.

"Neyhahaaha! I will catch you eventually! You should just give up while you can!~" Ghirahim said in a playful manner.

He was using his magic to move forward quicker, however taking turns was hard while he used his magic so he had to really time when to use it.

A couple of times he had just barely missed grabbing onto one of them.

He was getting closer by the minute.

Zelda then notice something out of the corner of her eye.

It was him, Skull kid.

He gestured over to them to follow him.

"This way!" Zelda called out as they made a run for it.

Sidon and Mr. Hawkins had no idea Skull kid was there since he'd disappear out of sight very quickly.

Ghirahim was right on their trail though and it didn't help that he could even teleport.

Then Skull kid had completely vanished from sight.

Zelda looked around but didn't see him.

She had no other choice but to just run forward as even she didn't exactly know that part of the forest.

Then suddenly a hand pulled Zelda aside.

It was Skull kid, he put her beneath a large tree root and then he gestured at Zelda to be quiet.

Zelda nodded as she looked curiously at him.

Not long after Mr. Hawkins and Sidon joined Zelda under the tree root, as soon as they did Skull kid disappeared again.

The three were holding their breaths as they head footstep right above them.

Ghirahim was standing on top of the tree root.

"Oooh princess?~" Ghirahim said in a creepy manner. "Why don't you come out? I know who you are princess..."

Zelda felt her heartbeat quicken, how did he know?

She was sure that she had surely never met him before.

Mr. Hawkins and Sidon looked at Zelda with a confused expression.

Just by their expressions Zelda could tell what they were thinking. " _Do you know that guy?_ "

Zelda shuck her hear left and right as if to say. " _No, I have no idea who he is._ "

"Zelda! The proud princess of Hyrule! Daughter of king Rhoam! If you come out I might even be able to let you see your father again!" Ghirahim said in a challenging way.

Zelda's eyes turned to a mix of fear, anger and sadness.

Her dad had disappeared and this guy acted as if he was responsible for that.

She wanted to stand up but Mr. Hawkins held her back.

He looked her in the eye with the same mix of feelings and shook his head.

Zelda knew what he meant. " _Not now, don't fall for it._ "

So she calmed herself and the three waited.

Then in the distance they heard the guards scream in agony.

Ghirahim turned towards the sound. "It sure sounds like Zant is having fun. Oh well we'll get the princess later."

And with that Ghirahim finally turned around and started walking back.

The three let out their breaths as they noticed he was gone.

"We have to go back! We have to safe them!" Sidon said as he wanted to rescue the guards.

"No we cannot! Those two knew what they were doing! They swore to protect their princess! I will not have their lives thrown away for nothing!" Mr. Hawkins said in a suborn tone.

"They gave their lives for us! It is only fair to do the same! Princess what do you think?" Sidon said.

However the princess was too distracted to even pay attention to them.

She saw Skull kid sneaking into the direction of the clearing where Zant and Ghirahim were at.

"Princess?" Sidon asked again but to no avail.

Zelda just started sneakily following Skull kid again.

The other two looked at each other and lifter their shoulders as they followed Zelda.

Skull kid found a nearby tree where he climbed in.

Zelda started climbing as well, as a result Sidon and Mr. Hawkins followed.

However Mr. Hawkins had some trouble getting up there so Sidon was stuck helping him.

That gave Skull kid enough time to jump to another tree, giving him full cover from Zelda and her friends as well as from Zant and Ghirahim.

Zelda looked forward for a bit and saw that they were pretty close to the clearing.

The leaves gave them cover but they could look through it.

Eventually Sidon and Mr. Hawkins managed to climb up the tree as well.

They had a great view over the clearing and saw Zant standing with one arm stretched out.

As their eye's followed the direction of Zant's outstretched arm they could see the two soldiers being surrounded by dark power.

The soldiers screamed some more as they were consumed by the dark energy.

They started.. changing.

Their bodies morphed into horrible black monsters.

It looked like they had shield covering their face.

Mr. Hawkins, Sidon, Zelda and even Skull kid looked in horror at the sight before them.

Zant lowered his arm and by doing so lowered the now struggling monsters.

"Very interesting… I thought you could only do that with the people of the twilight realm?" Ghirahim asked.

"Normally yes, but with this strange power that lingers here I can even do it to the people of the light. Well that would mean that opening a portal to the twilight won't be much of a problem either." Zant answered.

"Then we can get your army from the twilight and perhaps even control the twilight princess herself!" Ghirahim added.

"So it would seem." Zant said as he had a smirk on his face, although thanks to his mask no one could see that.

Zant lifted up both his hands and started gathering more power.

With his magic he placed the mirror shard in front of him and it started glowing.

The cracks in the shard itself were slowly getting restored.

Then the Full shard started expanding, forming a big round mirror.

But it did more than that, it itself was turning into a portal opening a gateway that was meant to remain closed.

Not long after Zant and his two new minions entered the twilight realm and left Ghirahim to guard the portal.

Ghirahim smiled in a most evil way, he knew what was bound to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Enter twilight

Zant stepped inside the familiar realm.

He took a deep breath.

"It is good to be back." He said as he moved forward.

The darkened realm with black dots floating upwards was all to familiar to him.

Nothing much had changed.

Below the floating platforms was the empty void just as it had always been.

The orange sky was barely illuminating anything.

Luckily the power was on and all the special lines across the platforms, walls and ceilings glowed it's normal blue color.

Zant walked forward and while he did and the twilight people saw him chaos broke loose.

They all still remembered what he did to them, turning them into monsters.

And Zant gladly used his power all round him.

While he did that he also grabbed the light orbs that gave power to the twilight realm.

By doing so he plunged the twilight realm into darkness.

While his magic was taking a hold of the citizens, turning them into monsters of his army.

Meanwhile deep withing the twilight castle it's princess rose.

She walked towards the door and when she saw what was happening outside she was mortified.

"He's back… how?" She asked herself.

She knew that someone had to stop him.

She'd done it once and so she would do it again, or so she thought.

It had been a full hour since Zant had entered the strange portal.

Ghirahim had made himself comfortable laying down in the grass.

He seemed to grow very bored.

Sidon and Zelda were leaning against each other while they fell half asleep in the tree.

Mr. Hawkins kept an eye out just in case.

Meanwhile Skull kid was laying stretched out on a branch still hidden behind the leaves.

He himself had already fallen asleep.

Ever since those 118 years ago he stopped worrying too much since he was pretty powerful himself with the mask.

That doesn't mean he's reckless though, he was very sensitive to sounds while sleeping.

Any sudden moves would cause him to wake up and glace over to see what was going on.

After another twenty minutes something finally happened.

A strange looking woman with red hair and a blue/black skin was thrown out of the portal.

"You can't do this! Not again! How are you even still alive?! And how did you fix the mirror of twilight?" She called out.

"Dear Midna, princess of twilight. I ask of you to join us. I have restored the mirror so I could get this opportunity. And to answer you first question, I did not survive back then. I'm merely brought back." Zant said with an eerie tone.

"Never! I will never join you! Not after what you've done" Midna answered with anger in her voice.

"Such a shame really. You seem like a worthy partner." Ghirahim said while standing back up.

"And who are you?!" Midna said as she jumped back from both of them.

"I am known as demon lord Ghirahim. But I prefer to be called, lord Ghirahim." He said with a smirk.

"Demon? Zant why are you working with a demon?" Midna asked.

"To serve an even stronger one." Zant simply said.

Both looked at Midna's direction.

"So I'll ask once more.. why don't you join us?" Zant said.

"My answer remains the same! I won't! I'd rather die!" Midna answered as she readied her magic.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn friend, but alright I suppose that can be arranged." Ghirahim said as he summoned his black sword and let his cape vanish.

"This ought to be fun." Zant said as he also readied his magic.

Midna was outnumbered two to one.

She knew Zant was powerful but she had no idea what Ghirahim was capable of.

Then not long after Ghirahim attacked first.

He teleported in front of Midna and swung his sword at her.

She had just enough time to block his attack but right when she did Zant shot five magic orbs towards Midna.

She managed to dodge them barely but Ghirahim was right at her throat.

The two gave her a hard time.

Just when Midna was about to attack Ghirahim after launching his sword away Zant had thrown another magic orb.

She got hit by it and was thrown back.

Both Ghirahim and Zant teleported in front of Midna as she got up in pain.

Zant's attack sure did a number on her.

She was wounded on the right side of her waist where she was hit.

It was bleeding pretty badly.

Normally she could take some damage from Zant, was he stronger?

Questions raced through her mind as she got distracted from the battle.

Ghirahim had summoned his sword back to him and Zant had another magic orb at the ready.

Both were ready to attack.

And right when they wanted to they stopped..

The sound of a trumpet was heard seemingly out of no where.

The woods surrounding them made the sound bounce back and forth creating the illusion of the sound being all around them.

Then from out of the ground before where Midna stood rose four wooden puppets.

The puppets started attacking Zant and Ghirahim.

Midna was stunned. " _Where did those puppets came from? They're a little creepy not gonna lie._ "

Mr. Hawkins, Sidon and Zelda were just as surprised.

Then Zelda glanced over at the tree besides theirs as she spotted movement.

She saw Skull kid playfully playing the lost woods song on a wooden trumpet like item.

Zelda glanced back at the battle and then back at Skull kid.

"He's controlling the puppets?" Zelda whispered.

"What?" Sidon asked as both he and Mr. Hawkins looked confused at her.

Then Sidon and Mr. Hawkins first spotted Skull kid.

He was less careful not to be seen when he was playing an instrument.

He then let his trumpet vanish into seemingly nowhere.

Then he jumped down while gesturing to the others to do the same.

Skull kid ran over to Midna and took her hand while running.

Zelda followed Skull kid and so Sidon and Mr. Hawkins did too.

Every time Ghirahim or Zant would defeat a puppet Skull kid would play another quick tune and they'd reappear.

That kept Ghirahim and Zant busy for a while.

Skull kid continued dragging Midna along who had trouble keeping up thanks to her wound.

At one point Skull kid even let her lean on him.

Normally he wouldn't allow it from grown ups but seeing as how she was hurt he had to do something.

He learned in his years of traveling that not all grown ups are that bad.

Still he was weary not to get too close most of the time, just in case.

The five managed to get a good head start at running though.

However Zant and Ghirahim soon grew irritated my the puppets.

Zant called upon his monsters and soon the entire lost woods was swarming with enemies.

Luckily Skull kid knew some short cuts and hidden passages.

There were a couple of close calls where the enemies had almost spotted them.

And in the last straight line out of the woods they just made a sprint for it.

Skull kid unknowingly to the other used some of his magic to make Midna a but stronger.

That was so she could still run the last bit even though he was leaning on him.

Then they got to the horses.

Zelda jumped on her horse as Sidon did on his.

Mr. Hawkins told Midna and Skull kid to take the other two horses that belonged to the soldiers as he jumped on his.

Midna did without further question however Skull kid looked back in worry.

His fairy friends were still in the woods somewhere.

He knew they were good at hiding but they were all he had.

He just had to go back for them.

So he ran back into the forest before any of the others could grab him.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Zelda yelled as she wanted to go after him.

But Mr. Hawkins held her back.

"Not now, we'll come back later." He said as he pointed at Midna who was half passing out on the horse.

They didn't have a choice, Midna's wound seemed bad.

So they rode off back towards the castle.

Meanwhile Skull kid flew back into the lost woods and dodged all the henchmen of Zant.

Then he found himself at the base of a large tree.

He climbed up the tree and there an a hidden inside area within the tree were the two fairies.

Tatl and Tael were shivering while hovering very closely to one another.

"Tatl, Tael! Are you two alright?" Skull kid asked.

"Y-Yeah.. but what are those scary black things?" Tael asked.

"They're minions of two guys that mean bad news. We have to leave." Skull kid said.

On which Tatl replied. "We can't! We promised Navi we'd be here.. What if Navi comes here and gets hurt? Or worse?"

Skull kid looked down thinking to himself for a moment.

" _Navi might get in trouble if she comes here. Looks like I'm out of choices. I have to chase them away instead of running. But how? Those two men, they might be too powerful for me to defeat two to one. Maybe I can somehow let them split up? No, it's too risky they can teleport.._ "

"Skull kid?" Tatl asked as she tried to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking. But yeah, we can stay a bit longer." Skull kid finally replied.

"You're not thinking of doing something stupid, right?"Tatl asked.

To which Skull kid didn't answer.

"Don't worry it will be fine." was all he said.

Skull kid waited for the night to come.

He was sitting upright while holding his sleeping fairy friends.

He carefully placed them on a soft patch of mos and quietly climbed out the tree.

If he were to safe Navi he had to first take care of some of those monsters.

There weren't many fairies left and seeing how Skull kid befriended two, that made him feel like he had to safe the ones he could.

No one had any idea why the fairies all vanished without a trace but Skull kid had a suspicion.

The Kokiri had also vanished, so it must have been connected.

Skull kid wondered around until he found a group of five monsters.

In the meantime..

Zelda, Sidon, Mr. Hawkins and passed out Midna finally arrived back at the castle.

There they were greeted by Botrick and Gutter who had made a full recovery and helped to get Midna to the nursery.

"It's good to see you two are well again." Mr. Hawkins said as he patted them on the shoulder.

"Yeah well it takes more than a forest and a child to beat us!" Botrick said while taking an in is eyes brave pose.

"S-So did you.. f-find the child?" Gutter asked.

"As a matter of fact we did!" Sidon answered while both Botrick and Gutter's eye's widened.

Gutter then went hiding behind Botrick.

Both men were tense and both were holding their breaths.

"But he went back into the forest and we couldn't go after him due to the monsters and the wounded person we had to take with us." Sidon continued as he looked down with slight sadness.

Botrick and Gutter let out the breath they were holding in as they became relaxed again.

But that moment of relaxation didn't last long.

"WHAT?! M-MONSTERS?!" Botrick yelled out.

"My goodness! Princes are you unharmed?!" Gutter added.

"Don't worry we got away unharmed but.. this woman.. Midna was her name I think." Mr. Hawkins said as he looked over at Midna.

"They said she was also a princess." Sidon added.

"Really? I have never seen or heard of her." Gutter said.

"They said she was the princess of twilight or something." Sidon added.

Botrick and Gutter looked really confused.

They thought that the twilight realm was just a legend, a cautionary tale about a race of shadow beings descended from the Dark Interlopers that were banished from Hyrule and sent to the Twilight Realm as punishment for their attempted conquest of the Sacred Realm.

Mr. Hawkins brought Zelda and Sidon to their rooms so he could explain everything that had happened to the others.

He called all staff members into the large dining room and they all sat at the table.

There Mr. Hawkins explained what had happened and that the twilight realm is in fact real.

He told them about Zant and Ghirahim.

And about what they had said regarding the king, that they might know where he was.

Mr. Hawkins set up a plan to track those two down and get answers from them.

But for that they needed a powerful mage or someone strong enough to rival with demons.

Vaati was the first name to pop into their minds.

But he had abandoned the light and became a demon himself, so that wasn't a good option.

Koume and Kotake were the second names that came to mind.

However they swore loyal to Ganon.

But since Ganon was long gone they figured that they could give it a shot.

So Mr. Hawkins send out a small group of servants to look for the two witches since they needed the leftover guards at the castle.

Mr. Hawkins himself was planning to go with them however.

He had a pretty good idea of where they might go in a couple of day's when things quiet down.

So he told the servants to get their travel belongings ready, because he did not know exactly when would be the right time to leave.

He also didn't want to leave Zelda and Sidon behind just yet.

He wanted to prepare them first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Kokiri forest

Mr. Hawkins sat at his desk within his room in the castle.

He kept thinking to himself. " _Koume and Kotake.. The twin witches also known as Twinrova in their combined and very much feared form. One is said to have the power of fire while the other wields ice. They can be found in the Spirit Temple mostly. But seeing as how Zant absorbed some strange power from the lost woods.. perhaps they'd go there too once things have quiet down."_

Mr. Hawkins grabbed himself a cup of tea before returning to his desk and continued to get lost in his thoughts.

" _The Spirit Temple. It lies deep within the Desert Colossus, to the west of the Haunted Wasteland. The haunted wasteland is a dangerous area to cross. It had always kinda scared me. There were so many bad stories about that place. During storms where lightning lit up the sky they say that an odd shape can be seen in the skyline."_

Mr. Hawkins took a small sip of his tea.

" _It's not just the scary stories that make me weary of that place. You also have to go through so called trials. More like death trials. The first trial is crossing the River of Sand, do this wrong and you drown in quicksand. From there you have to follow the flags, otherwise you'd end up lost. It is said that once you reach a stone monument a phantom will appear and guide the one's with a true sight. Not only that but Leevers and Guays inhabit this area. It will be risky but those witches might be our only chance._ "

Hawkins had almost finished his tea now, but his mind was yet to be at ease.

" _We should scout the lost woods first, as soon as things calmed down. Maybe we'll even run into that strange kid again. If we do not find those two witches.. then I fear we'll have no choice but to go to the Spirit Temple..."_ Mr. Hawkins put down his now empty cup.

He was so worried and scared of having to go to that place that he couldn't fall asleep at all.

Meanwhile in the lost woods Skull kid also skipped some sleep.

Due to him sneaking around the woods of cause.

He had found a group of five monsters and carefully sneaked around them to get a good view around.

It didn't look like there were any other monsters around.

So Skull kid pulled out his trumpet like item again.

And he quickly played a small tune, again the sounds of the forest made it impossible to tell exactly where it was coming from.

The monsters started looking around but Skull kid had already managed to sneak up on one of them.

He hit it from a very close range with a magic orb sending the monster flying as lighting surrounded it.

Meanwhile the puppets Skull kid had summoned with his instrument attacked the other four monsters.

It was a quick but effective sneak attack.

The monsters started fading into black and blue dots and floated back to the mirror of twilight.

Now Skull kid knew they were beatable, without necessarily killing them.

Skull kid didn't want to hurt them too badly since he could feel that the monsters weren't themselves.

He knew this because with the Majora's mask he too had the power to transform people.

He only didn't turn them into his slaves, like Zant did.

Anyways Skull kid was traveling through the lost woods until he came across a large hallow tree that layed down as an entrance to Kokiri Forest.

The small forest like town layed completely abandoned.

That was because the Kokiri had vanished and no one else wanted to live there.

Mostly because the trees there had withered and the water had drained.

It was nothing more than a dead part of the forest now.

Skull kid looked around the empty tree houses but didn't see Navi anywhere.

" _Strange.. I was sure she'd be here.._ " Skull kid thought to himself.

After all it was the only place nearby where fairies used to live.

Skull kid snooped around some more until he found a small entrance to a slightly hidden area.

It was then that he realized what kind of damage had been done.

The large deku tree that had lived there for centuries had died.

It's wood had turned a dry grayish color, it's leaves were completely gone.

There were large cracks and cuts engraved in the wood, looking as if it could collapse any second.

Skull kid carefully walked around the tree and when he did he saw a smaller tree, most likely it's successor.

But it had sadly died as well.

Skull kid knew this meant bad news, with the tree gone it was easier for monsters to roam around.

And for dark power to linger.

And now there wasn't even going to be a successor to protect the woods.

The lost woods was completely defenseless.

That must also be why the Kokiri are gone.

Just when Skull kid wanted to turn back he heard a nice.

Skull kid quickly hid behind the dead smaller tree sprout.

Meanwhile at the castle Hawkins had finally come up with a plan.

He called in a secret urgent meeting with the other staff members of the castle.

I say secret because he didn't want Zelda or the other guests to find out.

He then explained that he wanted to go back to the lost woods to see if the amount of strange magic power lured the witches there.

It was risky and foolish but in his thoughts it was less risky that the haunted wastelands.

Then there's the problem of the Gerudo not letting in any males.

You had to pass thought their village to even reach that dessert.

Luckily Hawkins knew the Gerudo very well since the king always sent him there with important messages.

But even if they allowed him in it would be difficult to convince them to let the other male soldiers in.

Of cause there are also female soldiers but just the females aren't enough.

Hawkins knew this but he also knew how strange magic attracts the witches.

It wouldn't be the first time they'd do something like that.

However normally the Hyrlians would leave the witches alone regardless.

But due to the king himself being missing, it meant some unspoken rules were bound to be broken.

He was willing to take the risk if it meant saving the king he swore loyal to.

"Botrick? Gutter?" Hawkins asked.

"Yeah?" Both replied.

"Look after the princess would you? I'm planning of heading out as soon as dawn breaks through." Hawkins answered.

"Yes sir!" Botrick said.

"You can count on us!" Gutter added.

"Very well.." Hawkins then went to grab his robe and he went to get the horses ready.

After that he told all the guards/soldiers who would come along to get ready.

It didn't take long for dawn to appear and as soon as it did Hawkins and ten other soldiers went out of castle town.

Riding their horses at quick phase towards the lost woods.

While they traveled the princes had woken up.

She walked into the hallway and saw Sidon talking with Gutter and Botrick.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked in her half asleep state.

"Mr. Hawkins went back to the lost woods..." Sidon said.

"..ah that's nice….. Wait… WHAT?" It took Zelda a second to fully wake up.

Then Daru came out of the infirmary too see what the ruckus was all about.

"Why did he just leave without us?!" Zelda asked.

"Now now princess, there's no need to get all worked up about that. He just wants to keep you and your friends safe. He's only trying to do what's best for you." Botrick answered.

"What's best for me?! What's best for me is knowing what is going on in the kingdom I have to rule in the future! To know what he's planning! I have the right to know!" Zelda said as she gave Gutter and Botrick a confused and angry look.

"Excuse me?" Daru said, trying to prevent the moment from escalating.

"What?! ….Oh….oh you're awake… uhm.. my apologies, how are you?" Zelda said awkwardly after she had realized she yelled at the Goron.

"I'm doing alright.. I can't say the same from the new person you rescued, she's still out cold." Daru answered.

"I see, well I suppose she'll wake up eventually. She's the fourth person this week to end up in our infirmary.." Zelda said as she walked down the stairs.

"Princess.. I entrust that you won't try to go after Mr. Hawkins.. alright?" Gutter asked.

"Fine! I won't.. but he has a lot to explain once he's back!" Zelda said while Sidon and Daru both followed her to the dinning area.

Breakfast had already been served and the three could dig in immediately.

"Say.. princess?" Daru asked.

"Just call me Zelda." She said as she took a sip of a glass of water.

"Right. Zelda? Uhm.. are we really not gonna go after him? It seems kind of dangerous to me." Daru said.

"I bet the princess has an awesome escape plan! I mean she told me about all the times she ran away from the castle and it was epic!" Sidon said enthusiastically.

"No. Not this time. He will be fine." Zelda said while turning away.

She was clearly hurt to be left out of it.

"Oh.. well if you're sure.." Sidon answered.

"I'm sorry pri-.. Zelda.. but I'm not taking no for an answer. If you're not willing to escape suit yourself but I'm going." Daru then said while standing up.

"Going to where exactly?" Botrick suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Bloody hell.." Daru said as he sat back down at the table.

Meanwhile Skull kid had hid from an approaching noise.

It were Ghirahim and Zant!

"Urg why did you drag me all the way out here?" Zant asked.

"Hahahah! You'll see! Now where was it..." Ghirahim said as he started looking around.

"Where is what?" Zant asked.

"Just help me look okay, you'll know it when you see it. Darn it and that after I knocked it out of the sky." Ghirahim answered while holding his hand above his eyes in a looking gesture.

Skull kid then saw it.

It was a blue fairy.. it was hovering very low above the ground just behind a root.

Ghirahim was coming closer towards it though.

Skull kid had to do something or else they'd discover the fairy.

Skull kid could feel his heart racing as he quietly tried to move toward the fairy.

Then as is fate was on Skull kid's side a branch broke off of the dead tree causing both demons to be distracted.

Skull kid took his chance and quickly grabbed the fairy and flew back past the old tree back towards Kokiri village.

He was in luck, the two demons hadn't noticed anything.

And thanks to the mask he was able to fly and make no noise whatsoever.

Skull kid then quickly went inside an old Kokiri house.

"Are you okay?" Skull kid asked the fairy who was resting in his arms.

"..Yeah.. you saved me.. thanks.." Navi seemed to be alright.

She only seemed to be exhausted.

"You're Navi right? Tatl and Teal told me to find you." Skull kid then said.

"Yeah.. that's right, and you must be Skull kid! Nice to meet you." Navi said.

"I'm glad you're alright. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Skull kid just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just a little tired from that lunatic following me around and trying to shoot me with magic!" Navi said as she started flying a bit again.

The two then waited a bit for the coast to be clear and as soon as it was they headed out again.

Back towards the large tree Skull kid had left his friends in.

However once there they stumbled across a horrific scene.


End file.
